


【米索/微鹰红/唐鳄提及】此生有你（生子，he）

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 前情提要：米霍克与索隆在东海交手时惺惺相惜（一见钟情），后来的冒险中又有过几次无意的私下见面（互有好感）。终于在索隆被大熊拍飞到米叔家的时候有了合适的契机。滚了床单确定了师徒（和恋人）关系，此文开始于藻子被拍到米叔家的半年后——





	1. Chapter 1

米霍克最近很反常。

索隆一边挥着剑一边想。

平常在指点完他剑术和安排好锻炼内容后，米霍克总会留下来，在附近看看报纸喝喝红酒，偶尔也种种菜。

可是最近一周，米霍克都是草草交代完了注意事项以后就匆匆离去。

甚至连晚上也是，一直到深夜都还在书房忙什么，各种信件和电话虫没有间断过。

就连上次做的时候都有些心不在焉，一直心事重重的样子。

一定是遇到了麻烦的事情。

麻烦到连米霍克都觉得棘手。

索隆不是个好奇心重的人，虽然有些担心，却没有开口询问。

如果他愿意说的话，早晚会说的吧。

不久后的一天晚上，晚饭后，米霍克叫住了索隆，把他带到了书房。

“索隆，我有一件非常重要的事情要告诉你。”

“嗯。”索隆按下不安，静静的听着。

“我从来没有打算要隐瞒你什么，只是本与我无关的事情却在因缘际会下发生了改变，而我曾经承诺过会为此负责。”

米霍克看着面前杯中的红酒，摇了摇，然后一口气喝下。

“接下来我要说的事情，不要告诉别人，不然会给那人乃至世界都带来巨大的灾难。”

“嗯。”索隆的心一点一点往下沉。

“在外人面前我的姓氏是Dracule，是西方蓝某个国家贵族的姓氏，但事实上我的本姓是Juracule……是天龙人的姓氏。不仅如此，这个姓氏就算在玛丽乔亚也是特别的。在五老星之上，还有一人拥有着更大的权利，是事实上的世界政府首脑——那个人……是我的生父。”

索隆静静的听着一个一个宛如媒体界核爆的重大新闻，但这些不会是重点，他等着男人继续开口。

“然而我在很早的时候就已经脱离了那个家族，早也已经跟那个人没有了关系。可是最近那个男人的其他血亲全部死于海难，也就是他的另一个儿子和孙子。目前尚且不知是意外还是有人刻意为之。”

“我获得自由的时候只被要求了一个条件：必要时，要传承家族的血脉。我同意了。却没有想到这件事情最终真的会落到我的头上。”

索隆看着米霍克的眼睛里不见了往日的神采，整个人都疲惫了很多，他动了动喉结，艰难的说：“你……要结婚了吗？”

米霍克又给自己倒了一杯红酒，“那个人帮我选好了人，但是我拒绝了。反正他要的只是继承人而已，过程并不重要。我这辈子的伴侣只有你，罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

索隆猛的抬起了头，有些听不懂米霍克的意思。

“那个人的话，可以做到许多人做不到的事情。”米霍克从抽屉里拿出一个精致的盒子，里面放着一颗殷红色的药丸。

“这是贝加庞克做出来的，可以在男性体内培育出适合孕育生命的环境，甚至连性别都已经确定好了。我不会要求你为我做这种事情，这是我自己的因缘，必须做个了断。但是如果你愿意帮助我，我会很高兴。对于那个人来说，只要不带有红发和D的血脉就行。”

“我知道这对于一个生命来说还是太草率了些，但是比起背叛你，或是完全不负责任的创造出一个不被期待和爱着的个体，这是我能想到的最好的办法了。”

米霍克一口气说完这些话，仿佛卸下了什么重担。

“你现在不用给我答案，三天后，我等你的回答。”米霍克把盒子盖上，放进抽屉。


	2. Chapter 2

黑暗中，索隆睁着眼睛躺在床上。

无法去仔细的思考。

但他知道事情只会比说出来的更复杂。

而米霍克近来心力交瘁的唯一原因就是为了保护他。

尽可能的保护他在这所有的事情中不受到伤害。

最后的结果就是在与各种不可抗力的妥协中，把所有的压力都抗到了一个人的肩膀上。

不论是为了保护跟自己的感情而拒绝别的婚姻，还是以男人之躯去怀孕生子。

索隆觉得有些难受。

那么骄傲的人，在任何情况下，都永远冷静且强大。

从来没有露出过这样疲惫的表情。

不敢想有多少个不眠夜，他在跟各种人周旋和谈判。

而最后呈现出来的，则是这么一个把对自己的伤害减少到最小的方案。

攥紧拳头，重重的砸在墙上。

可恶！而自己却什么都不知道。

这么久以来一直让米霍克独自战斗着，享受着他羽翼下的安逸。

仔细想想，仿佛从第一次遇见，一直都是自己在麻烦他。

帮不上什么忙，还给他带来了更多的痛苦。

虽然那个人一定会觉得恋人的话这些都是理所应当。

然而真的想要做些什么去减轻他的负担。

如果这是他的希望的话，那么就帮他达成心愿吧。

============================================

连着两天，都没有见到米霍克的踪影。

晚上，索隆用见闻色摸进了米霍克的卧室。

“你在刻意避着我。”索隆站在床边静静的说。

“我……”米霍克看着床前有些咄咄逼人的少年，“只是怕你拒绝，提出这么任性的……”

忽然之间，嘴就被索隆堵住了。

“我答应你。如果这是你的希望的话。”

索隆放开米霍克，爬上床，坐到那人腿上。

“我并不想当个不负责任的父亲。但是你的话，我相信你并不会让我们的骨肉完全的沦为某种工具或者变成可怕的人。所以我愿意帮助你。”

索隆定定的看着米霍克的眼睛，那种信任甚至让米霍克自己都有些羞愧。

“对不起……”抱过恋人的肩膀，米霍克轻声说。

少年往前挪了挪，坐到了米霍克的胯部。

“再过两天，你可就不能做这种事情了，想在这之前好好享受一下吗？”促狭的拱了拱腰，感受到身下慢慢胀大的物体，索隆脸上露出恶作剧般的神色。

“原来你在担心这种事情吗？”米霍克好笑的看着少年的表情，“你放心，就算是那种时候，也不会让你寂寞的。”抱着索隆翻了个身，把少年压在床上，捏住他的下巴，霸气的说。

清晨，看着怀中恋人熟睡的侧脸，米霍克心情很好。

一直以来萦绕在心头的阴霾终于有些被驱散。

或者说，其实对于带着两人血脉的孩子，还有些期待。

以后一定还会遇上更多复杂的问题，但是他相信只要共同的面对，这些就都能够解决。

起床，做了丰盛的早餐，甚至还不由自主的哼起了小曲儿。

把闯进来的佩罗娜吓的不轻。

可能哪天也要跟这丫头简单解释一下吧。

米霍克犹豫着。

他跟索隆的关系这丫头是知道的，或许从中还有些煽风点火。

毕竟让那个迟钝的人开窍可不是件什么容易的事情。

两人之间平常那些事情，那丫头也都一副了然的神色。

只要把重要的部分隐去，只是说明现实情况，应该就可以了。

早餐后，交代了索隆今天的锻炼任务，坐在阳台上，捧起报纸，倒了一杯红酒。

怕是这酒很长一段日子也没法喝了。

叹了口气，眯起眼睛，享受这久违的轻松。

因为太久没有好好休息，昨晚又折腾了很久，米霍克不知不觉的睡了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

索隆在空地上默默锻炼着。

他没有告诉鹰眼，已经擅自把药吃了这件事。

想要帮恋人分担什么的想法和自责的痛苦，让他做了这个决定。

如果生米已经煮成了熟饭，就连米霍克也没办法拒绝了吧。

感受着自己的身体，索隆没有像平常那样拼命的做一些挑战极限的锻炼。

虽然不知道会发生什么，留有余力应该就没问题了吧。

然而体内忽然传来的巨痛还是出乎了他意料之外。

用刀子支撑着身体的重量，大口的喘着气。

身体里面传来灼烧的感觉，仿佛要从内部把人撕裂开一样。

与刀枪造成的外伤那种直接的疼痛不同，无法触摸无法躲避的痛感慢慢麻木了神经。

疼痛从小腹深处的某一点蔓延开来，宛如一把刀子，从内部一下一下的戳着。

而疼痛带来的余波，则随着血液侵入到四肢百骸，瓦解了身体所有的力气。

已经支撑不住身体的重量，索隆慢慢的倒在地上。

蜷起身体，才觉得痛感略有缓解。

索隆对于疼痛的忍耐力可以说已经达到了变态的程度。

别人身上致死的伤也都曾挺过去。

只有遇到大熊那次，才感受到无法忍耐的痛苦，但最后也咬着牙坚持了下来。

可是此刻的他，却觉得异常的无助。

又轻敌了吗？果然还是自己太天真了。

还好不是米霍克经历这种疼痛，他的身体可没自己这么糙。

捂住腹部，只觉得眼前渐渐发黑，索隆昏了过去。

================================================

米霍克醒来的时候天色已经转晚。

居然睡了这么久。

那丫头说今天想去附近的岛采购，可能会晚点回来，索隆自己的话不知道能不能找到回城堡的路。

不然还是先去准备晚饭吧，米霍克一边想着一边收起了报纸和酒杯。

路过书房的时候，神使鬼差的想要再确认下药。

却在看到空空如也的盒子时，把酒杯摔到了地上。

想起少年昨晚的主动和迎合，米霍克觉得自己实在是蠢得可以，没能发现这里面潜在的不正常。

心头涌起一种不妙的预感。

张开见闻色去寻找少年的位置，却不是平常的感觉，只有微弱的气息。

米霍克立刻冲出城堡寻找索隆。

当看到那个捂住腹部蜷缩在地上的身体时。

心还是狠狠的抽痛了。

把索隆抱起来的时候，还听到他用仅存的力气说了声“抱歉……”。

明明对不起你的是我。

把索隆安置好了以后，米霍克立刻拿起电话虫拨通了贝加庞克的号码。

“是我。立刻，来克拉伊咖那岛。”

“哦？是少爷吗？药已经吃下了吗？”

“情况有些复杂。”

“最快也要明天中午。在这之前，先按着我之前交代过的做吧。”

“知道了。”正要放下电话又重新拿起来，“还有，不要叫我少爷。”

米霍克回到房间，看着索隆痛苦的满头大汗的脸，心如刀割。

在他取到药的时候，贝加庞克就已经说明了。

吃下药的三天内，身体内会逐渐形成一个如女子子宫般的器官，里面自带一颗卵子。

与精子结合，就可形成胚胎，孕育出生命。

待孩子出生，器官就会慢慢萎缩，直至脱落被排出体外。

若无法与精子结合，一个月后也会萎缩脱落。

前三天形成器官时，根据各人不同体质，会有不同程度的反应，大体上都是难受的。

但却没想到索隆会疼成这个样子。

把手探到被子下面，拉开少年用力绞着腹部的双手。

米霍克覆上那肌肉结实的小腹。

小腹深处一阵冰凉又一阵火热的触感，让他知道索隆正在经历着怎样的折磨。

轻轻的帮他揉了揉，感受到少年一直紧绷的身体略微放松。

大概是有点效果。

手没有停，在床边找了个位置坐下。

不知过了多久，米霍克被佩罗娜回家的声音拉回了思绪。

手依然在机械的动作着，床上的少年终于沉沉睡去。

略微安了些心。

米霍克起身去找佩罗娜。

略过了关于自己身世的那部分，简单的说是想要跟索隆有个孩子，于是就拜托了海军的科学家。

结果佩罗娜居然哭了出来。

“呜呜呜呜~~~~~！你这家伙！太过分了！！！虽然那家伙也是个笨蛋！可是你怎么能这么欺负他呢！！！”

“……”

“可是！好令人感动！！！呜呜呜呜呜~~~~~~~~~”

“吵死了。”

“小孩子的话！一定很可爱吧！！！♡♡♡”

居然带上了期待的眼神。

“我知道了！会在你不在的时候帮忙照顾那个笨蛋的！！！”

又没拜托你……

米霍克扶了扶额，大概算是搞定了吧。

“明天会有个奇怪的家伙来岛上，如果被他知道有莫利亚的下属在我这里，会很麻烦。所以你回避一下。”

“好温柔！！！你这家伙~~！不要突然对我说这么温柔的话啊呜呜~~~~！果然要当爸爸了整个人都变得不一样了呜呜呜~~~~~！！！♡”

“……”

想了想又加上了一句，“这件事情请保密。”

“呵啰呵啰呵啰！放心吧！会帮你们保守秘密的！！！”


	4. Chapter 4

索隆恢复意识的时候，感觉自己被一个温暖的怀抱抱着。

头枕在米霍克宽阔的肩膀上，对方的一只手还轻柔的抚着自己的小腹。

因为自己的关系，那个人一晚上都没有睡吗。

“醒了？还疼吗？”米霍克打量着索隆的脸色。

虽然还是疼着，但已经不像昨天那样四肢百骸的无力。

这对于索隆来说，就已经相当于不疼了。

“不疼了，我饿了。”错过了晚饭又跟身体抗争了那么久，少年肚子里发出咕噜噜的声音。

“我去做饭，如果难受就告诉我。”揉了揉青草一样的碎发，米霍克离开了房间。

索隆用手覆上之前米霍克抚摸的地方，静静感受着身体深处的隐痛。

这里面，会有一个孩子吗？

孕育生命什么的，好像真的不是一件容易的事情啊。

==============================================

登岛的时候，贝加庞克看到那个虽有些焦虑但还算是气定神闲的家伙，有些意外。

眼神在对方的小腹处打量来打量去。

“别看了，不是我。”

“什……什么！！！不会被岛上的狒狒偷去了吧！”

“……”

当听完米霍克的说明并检查了索隆的情况，贝加庞克的神色格外严峻。

避开需要静养的少年，贝加庞克把米霍克叫到了客厅。

“之前我一直以为受孕的人是你，所以许多事情没有过多的说明。因为你的身体状况良好，遇到意外状况的可能性也比较低。然而这个人，他受过的伤太多了，虽然靠着年轻的身体勉强承受了下来，可是内部的亏损是在的，放着不管的话，未来的某一天也一定会反噬。这药，只是一个契机，把一些事情提前了。”

“那要怎么办？”米霍克皱起了眉。

“足够的休息和营养。我会再开一些调理的药。前三个月是最危险的，他的身体的话，流产也是有可能的，你要做好心理准备。老爷吩咐过这件事情是第一位的，所以一有情况我也会立刻赶来。你可不是唯一一个关心那孩子的人。”

米霍克不置可否的看了他一眼。

“还有啊，器官还未稳定受精卵就着床，也是造成疼痛和不适的原因。不是告诫过你，等形成稳定的器官以后再做的吗，干吗那么猴急……”看着米霍克慢慢黑了脸，贝加庞克适时的闭了嘴。

“如果可能的话，我不想让那个人知道孩子的另一个父亲是谁。”米霍克抬眼看着贝加庞克。

那个人的话，说不定会做出抹杀一切的事情来。

更何况草帽一伙人未来一定不会是小角色。

“如果他知道了，一定不会是从我嘴里听说的。”

“谢谢。”

看着米霍克金色的眼睛，贝加庞克想起了记忆中那个少年。

“我不会忘记你曾经帮过我。”

20多年前，因发现“生命设计图”而被世界政府认为是最危险的存在，贝加庞克被政府逮捕。

“陈年旧事，没什么值得感谢的。现在你还不是在为那个人做事情。”米霍克不想继续这个话题。


	5. Chapter 5

当米霍克重新走回房间，迎接他的是一张霸气又不羁的笑脸。

“放心吧，不管医生说过什么。我的目标可是世界第一的大剑豪，怎么能够只是个普通人。”

就是这张脸，在东海说着“背部中剑是剑客之耻”让自己一见倾心。

“因为跟你约定好了啊，在那之前，我的性命，死神也无法拿走。”带着些许戾气和骄傲，让人移不开眼。

克拉伊咖那岛经年密布着乌云，不见阳光。

少年的表情却犹如瞬间穿透乌云的太阳，恍的米霍克微微失了神。

虽然嘴上这么说，索隆并没有任性的要求要训练。

乖乖的卧床休息，吃着米霍克做的的各种补品和贝加庞克留下的药。

某次索隆迷路走进厨房，被堆在地上的一堆材料惊到了。

“喂喂！这也太夸张了吧！”

燕窝，人参，阿胶，花胶，黑枸杞，红枣……这些从来没见过也没听说过的食材让他有点眼晕。

“哦，这些是刚从新世界送来的，我也正在研究该怎么做。那个国家的医疗理论很有趣。”米霍克捧着一本极厚的书，带着金丝边眼镜， 站在灶台前，皱着眉阅读着密密麻麻的汉字。

索隆咽了咽口水，打量着米霍克戴着眼镜的侧脸。

真是太他妈帅了。

“收一收你的表情。”

米霍克有些无奈，真的是心里想着什么就全写在了脸上。

虽然索隆那略微有些痴了的表情让人很愉快。

“我……我只是在想这些东西会不会好吃罢了！真是啰嗦！”少年脸微微红了。

无法锻炼的索隆虽然没有抱怨过什么。

可看着少年经常发呆，显得有些落寞的背影，米霍克有些不忍。

某天，米霍克抱来了两本书和一叠厚厚的手稿。

“这是什么？”对读书不怎么感兴趣的索隆还是有些好奇。

“这一本是剑谱，记录了许多名剑的传说和战斗经历。这一本则是传记，记载了许多剑豪的生平。你之前对打过的僵尸，剑豪龙马，也在其中。”放下两本书，看到索隆依然兴致勃勃的盯着那一沓手稿。

“这是我年轻时记录的，遇到的敌人，对战经验，对方招式的破绽和自己的不足。”米霍克看着泛黄的纸页，略微有些感慨。“一些人已经去世了，另一些则变成了很厉害的角色。”

看着索隆发亮的眼睛，米霍克知道已经不用问他感不感兴趣了。

“等胎像稳定了，就会继续你的训练。所以在那之前，请暂时忍耐一下。”抱过少年的身体，在额上印下一吻。

================================================

正当米霍克以为索隆的身体已经渐渐恢复。

事情会往好的方向发展。

却在某天下午撞见了索隆端着茶杯，不断发抖的手。

“看到了啊。”少年的声音倒是很平淡。

“这样子多久了？”米霍克咬住了牙。

“从那天昏倒以后就是这样了。”依然听不出什么情绪。

看着那不受主人控制，一直不由自主颤抖的胳膊和手，米霍克感觉心里出现了个空洞，还在不断扩大。

是自己，剥夺了他的梦想吗？

这样子的手，还能够继续握剑吗？

“在我做出决定的时候就已经把生死置之度外了，更别说是这样的小事。你不一样也有相同的觉悟吗？这种时候，做出这样的表情，是想让我难过吗？”索隆的目光淡淡的扫过米霍克。

当然明白这个道理。

做出选择时，也已经考虑到了各种可能性。

自己的话，怎样都好。

只是这结果降临到索隆的身上，让他有些接受不了。

“大不了就是从头再来，只是辛苦你，要再多等我几年。”少年把茶水一饮而尽，满不在乎的表情下，却是带着某种坚毅。

“在那之前，可别被别人打败了啊。”又是那种挑起嘴角的笑容。

“嗯，不管多少年，我都会等你的。”换了个表情，重新对上索隆的目光。

然后把他抱入怀里，力气大的仿佛要把人揉进身体。


	6. Chapter 6

然而事实就是不管是否觉得生活已经不幸到了极点，依然还会有更加不幸的事情在前面等着。

索隆出现了孕吐反应。

格外的严重。

最早是早餐吃到培根的时候，忽然捂住嘴冲了出去。

后来就变成吃什么吐什么，甚至喝水也会吐。

因为路痴根本找不到去洗手间的路，所以所有的房间全放上了垃圾桶。

某天，看到索隆吐空了胃中的食物，开始吐黄绿色的胆汁，最后连胆汁都吐不出的干呕，眼里被激的全是泪水。

米霍克觉得那个腹中还没成型的孩子根本就是魔鬼，而自己则是打开潘多拉魔盒的罪人。

少年肉眼可见的消瘦，原本健壮的小麦色皮肤染上了蜡黄。

米霍克只能尽力的研究着各种菜谱，换着法子做出不同清淡可口的食物。

但是吐了吃，吃了吐根本无法摄入足够的营养。

无奈下贝加庞克只好用输营养液的方法来补充索隆日常的能量。

少年的手上被埋入了一根输液管，以便随时注射。

每天近十几个小时的各种营养液补充剂和治疗药品让手和胳膊肿的像面包。

然而对于这一切，索隆没有抱怨过半句。

“还好不是你怀孕了，不然我这么笨手笨脚的，肯定没办法好好照顾你。”虽然虚弱，少年却是笑着。

米霍克从不觉得自己是一个会被情绪驱使的人，可那天晚上出海，他砍烂了所有能感受到气息的船。

后来疲惫和嗜睡让索隆大部分时间都是躺在床上度过的。

米霍克甚至觉得那个呼吸轻到不见，苍白的如同纸一样的单薄身体，下一秒就会消失掉所有的生命体征。

他经常发呆般的在索隆的床边一坐就是一天，盯着那个不断滴落液体的小瓶子。

佩罗娜做好了饭送过来也没有食欲。

早饭放成午饭，又放成晚饭，也没有动一口。

酒的话从知道索隆怀孕时起，就没有再喝过。

他只是想用这样的方式让自己也记住。

然而此刻才意识到，或许这辈子都无法真正的感同身受。

佩罗娜觉得那个孩子不只让索隆倒下了，而是让这两个人同时消耗着生命，这让她有些怕。

==============================================

不过贝加庞克的药还是很有效的。

不久后，索隆渐渐停止了呕吐，可以正常的摄入食物了。

面色也恢复了红润，身体不再单薄。

满三个月的时候，贝加庞克又做了一次检查。

“嗯，恢复的很好，补的也不错。”

鹰眼的神色显然是松了一口气。

然而那个少年则是一脸忧郁。

一直都没怎么下过床，虽然有客观原因。

但除了睡就是吃这种生活让他觉得自己本来肌肉紧实，精壮的身体线条都略略有些散了。

肚子上的八块腹肌也有往一块长的趋势。

有天米霍克还犹豫的摸着他的小腹说，“居然这么快就显怀了啊。”

“这明明是吃出来的！！！”忍不住要鲨鱼嘴骂那个把自己当猪养的人。

“所以……可以开始锻炼了吗？”索隆还是忍不住了。

“适当的锻炼对身体是有好处的。”贝加庞克给与了肯定的回复

然而米霍克觉得他们说的并不是同一个意思。

但是看着索隆再不下床可能就要长毛了的样子，他也不忍回绝少年期待的眼神。

“嗯，从明天开始吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

米霍克拿下背后的黑刀，向着克拉伊咖那岛远处浓雾中轻轻挥了一剑。

剑气席卷着风声在空中呼啸而过。

远处一个触手般的黑影霎时被削掉了大半。

“看到了吗，交手时要学会用剑气。体型巨大的敌人，远处的敌人，都要靠剑气来制敌。你现在剑气所能达到的距离和能量还远远不够。我观察过你的三刀流三千世界，旋转产生剑气的想法很好，但是需要把它们聚合到一起才能产生更大的威力。”

米霍克指了指面前的树林，“就从砍这些树开始，站在这里不许动。尽可能的触及你的极限吧。”

训练并没有放水，米霍克只是希望尽可能的顾及到索隆的身体，优先进行一些消耗不那么大的活动。

不得不说索隆的恢复力惊人。 

只用了两个月就从一开始拿剑都颤抖恢复到了平时的状态。

身体上也没再有新的状况。

这让本来还有些担心的米霍克放下了心来。

某天，索隆日常的在挥舞着巨大的杠铃，忽然手臂就僵住了。

这让一直关注着他的米霍克有些紧张。 

“他……他好像……动了。”索隆有些结结巴巴的说。

感觉到肚子里面像有条小鱼在游泳，这让他觉得很奇妙。

从那以后，米霍克在索隆闲着没事的时候就会贴上去摸一摸或者听一听。 

晚上也要感受到胎动才肯睡觉，把索隆烦的要命。

一天，索隆呆呆的看着已经鼓起了不小弧度的肚子，不知道在想些什么。

“不舒服吗？他又踢你？”米霍克有些担心。

“你说，孩子会像你还是像我？”索隆皱着眉，努力的想象未来的小家伙会是什么样子。

“只要不路痴，其他都可以。”

“可……可恶……！”

“只找你一个已经很麻烦了。”

“……”

“还有，”米霍克抬起恋人的下巴，吻住双唇，“这种时候，可不能动气哦。”

“那……你有想过给他起什么名字吗？”索隆从吻里面挣扎出来。

“Miro可以吗？Mihawk and Zoro。Dracule Miro。”米霍克略微思索了一下回答道。

“Miro……我喜欢！”索隆露出了喝到好酒的那种表情。

==================================================

索隆其实不怎么在意自己的生日，在千阳号的时候平常都很忙，所以每年会挑一天，大家一起庆祝生日。

然而今年11月11日一早，索隆就被餐桌上的东西震惊到了。

长长的餐桌上宛若中世纪油画里那样，摆满了各式各样的菜肴、水果、蜡烛和鲜花。

米霍克穿着围裙还在厨房忙着，佩罗娜端出一个抹茶蛋糕，“生日快乐！呵啰呵啰呵啰，今天我就不叫你笨蛋了！”

“大早上的至于吗！！！”索隆满头黑线。

陪着两个人闹了很久，又耽误了一天的训练，虽然很感动他们的好意。

索隆独自坐在阳台的栏杆上，蜷起一条腿，把另一条腿搭在外面。

“索隆……”米霍克走了过来，拿出一个精致的木质盒子。

“其实早就该这么做了，一直都被各种事情耽误着。”打开盒子，里面是两枚花纹古旧的银色戒指。

“写了什么？”看着戒指上面类似历史正文的奇怪符号，索隆不禁问道。

“此生有你。”

索隆其实并不在乎仪式化的东西。

从两人互诉衷肠决定在一起的那一天他就觉得足够了。

当米霍克说这辈子的伴侣只有自己的时候，他更是觉得除了死亡，没有什么能够拆散彼此。

然而米霍克却是一个生活中处处有仪式感的人。

不论着装，餐具乃至屋子和岛上的布置都渗透着他的美学。

所以当米霍克拿出戒指的时候，索隆并不吃惊。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆，你愿意当乔拉可尔·米霍克此生的伴侣吗？”米霍克单膝下跪，一手抚胸，一手托上戒指，眼睛定定的望着他。

索隆微微有些失神。

米霍克依然穿着那件他在家经常穿的白色丝质衬衣，胸口敞开露出结实的肌肉和脖子上的十字小刀项链。

没带帽子，没披斗篷，衬衣和黑色的头发被微风拂过，轻轻的摆动。

眸子呈现出焦糖香槟色，甜腻的醉人。

索隆不明白他的运气为什么这么好，能够遇上一船像家人一样的伙伴，还能够遇上一个像知己一样的恋人。

他感觉自己扯起了嘴角，“好。”

第二天清晨，米霍克把索隆带到了岛上巨大的十字架前。

薄雾透出些许熹微的阳光，树影婆娑中，两人相对而立。

米霍克拿出一条秀满了古老纹样的布，搭在两人交叠的手上，低低的吟唱着索隆听不懂语言的歌谣。

然后抬起头看着他说，“我愿意和你结为伴侣。从今时，无论是顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将爱着你、珍惜你，对你忠实，直到永远。”

索隆只觉得一切都神圣的不可侵犯。

他并未重复米霍克的话，而是喃喃的念出曾经听过的一个句子，“吾が思ふ君は唯一人のみ（我想你是唯一的人）。”

互相交换了戒指，两个人静静的接吻。


	8. Chapter 8

随着胎像更趋于稳定和月份的不断增大，索隆感受到了身体的变化。

而最明显的一点就是，渴望米霍克的触碰。

从最早身体恶化到后来好转，米霍克怕伤到他和孩子，一直都没碰过他。

然而索隆自己却忍不了了。

被米霍克触摸就会心跳加速，明明只是触碰到了普通的部位，却像被摸到了敏感带一样起了反应。

他觉得很羞耻。

以往与米霍克的交往中，性事通常都是由对方主导，甚至他要再三拒绝才能保证足够的睡眠和体力用于锻炼。

像现在这样如此渴望对方的触碰和进一步的行为，更何况还大着肚子，他实在是说不出口。

晚上睡觉时，米霍克照例摸上了他的肚子，想感受下宝宝的动静。

黑暗中，索隆却脸红了。

只是这样被摸着下体就已经硬了，他为难着不知是否该转过身去。

谁知米霍克却靠了过来，结果已经硬起来的分身就抵在了对方大腿上。

“想要？”

“嗯……”用充耳不闻的声音回答着，索隆觉得脸很烫。

面对邀请，一直忍得很辛苦的米霍克也受不了了。

之前询问过贝加庞克，虽然得到了肯定的答复却免不了又被对方取笑了一番。

但是考虑到索隆的状态，他没有主动的要求。

然而现在恋人的状态实在是撩人。

米霍克把对方翻过身去，从后面抱住，抬起他的一条腿，架在自己身上。

从后面慢慢进入索隆体内。

大概因为怀孕和身体变化的关系，索隆的后穴异常松软，还伴有大量粘液。

环抱住对方的腰，用手抚上膨起的腹部，感受里面胎儿的活动，缓缓的开始挺动胯部。

这样紧密的跟最爱的两个人融为一体，让他十分情动。

索隆不知道这是因为孕期激素的原因。

本就对自己莫名强烈的欲望有些羞愧，而身体确实更加的敏感。

他只觉的整个人都瘫软在了米霍克的怀里。

除了轻轻呻吟着回应每次抽插带来的快感，已经完全丧失了力气。

持续不断温柔的律动，让他觉得说不出的舒服。

米霍克觉得这样的索隆格外的诱人。

控制着力度和频率，宛如对待一件易碎品。

他不想弄伤了恋人和孩子。

而索隆体内比平常更加的润滑，让他沉沦其中。

后穴不断收缩着，仿佛要榨出他的精华。

米霍克喘着气，压下下腹的热流。

“呜……米霍克……”索隆在快感中想要更多的接触恋人的身体。

米霍克紧紧的抱住他，轻抚过每一寸肌肤。

看着索隆沉浸在快感中的样子，不由得更加心动。

咬上对方的耳垂，“索隆，我爱你。”

身前的人一阵战栗，扭头用依然还有些意乱情迷的眼神盯着自己，“我也……爱你……”

感受到对方体温不断的升高。

米霍克向更深处顶去，甚至好像碰到了宫口。

“啊……嗯……我……要去了……”索隆的双臂与米霍克抱在他身前的胳膊相交叠。

后仰着弓起身子，挺起腹部，把臀部往两人相交的部位靠去。

米霍克也喘着粗气，把分身送入甬道的最深处。

索隆率先达到了高潮。

巨大的快感让他的身体不断地颤抖，紧皱着眉，张着嘴发出轻声的呻吟。

紧接着米霍克也僵直了身子，一抖一抖的在火热的后穴中释放出白浊。

如此温柔且愉悦的性事让两人抱在一起久久不愿分开。

沉浸在高潮后绵长的舒适中，索隆感觉四肢百骸都说不出的放松，昏昏沉沉的直接睡去了。

米霍克无奈的看着懒懒的躺在床上的人和自己又有些硬起来的分身。

抱着身子沉甸甸的恋人去了浴室。


	9. Chapter 9

多弗朗明哥觉得鹰眼有事情。

从那次他罕见的来参加会议就发现了。

之前从来对王下七武海的事情不怎么感兴趣的鹰眼，居然到场了。

他不由的关注起那次会议讨论的重点——草帽海贼团。

后来在顶上战争，鹰眼居然对那小子出手也令人想不到。

多弗朗明哥不知道鹰眼在打什么主意。

这个令人看不透的神秘男人一直让他很烦躁。

直到顶上战争后鹰眼推掉了一切政府召集，却经常往贝加庞克的基地跑。

这让多弗朗明哥再也忍不住了。

他决定去看看鹰眼在做些什么。

挑了个风和日丽的天气，想了个不那么扯淡的理由。

多弗朗明哥扯着天上的云独自往米霍克的岛飞去。

到达岛上的时候就被兵刃交戈的声音吸引了注意。

一个绿发少年正在跟狒狒对打。

“你是谁？”多弗朗明哥从云上跳下去，落到少年面前，用霸气吓跑了周围的狒狒。

“你又是谁？”少年不善的眼神就好像在挑衅。

“王下七武海你都不认识吗？”抬手射出弹线，想要教训一下这个不知天高地厚的小鬼。

却没想到小鬼却躲开了攻击。

“我可不看报纸。”少年举起刀做出迎战的姿态。

有趣的小鬼。

多弗朗明哥想起来这就是草帽海贼团的剑士，好像看到过悬赏单。

草帽海贼团销声匿迹了许久。

这家伙出现在鹰眼这里一定有什么理由。

“路飞呢？”

“不知道。”

多弗朗明哥看着少年有些倔强的脸，觉得只能动手让他屈服了。

“五色线！”抬手抓向那人的面部，虚晃一下，脚下却用上足剃线，对准对方的腹部。

没想到招式被看穿了，少年架刀挡下了，但巨大的冲击还是让他撞在了后面的墙上。

“想在我的地盘动手吗？”鹰眼出现了，举着巨大的黑刀。

“咈咈咈咈咈，是你的人吗。”多弗朗明哥陪着笑，打听到情报之前，他不想跟鹰眼动手。

“不用你管。”如果没看错，鹰眼好像有一丝担心。

“回去。”鹰眼对摇晃着爬起来的少年喝到。

“你来的目的。”重新对上多弗朗明哥，不耐烦的语气和眼神。

“你知道之前顶上战争交给我的任务是抹杀莫利亚吧。”

“关我屁事。”

“他好像逃到新世界去了。”

“不感兴趣。”

“你知道草帽在哪里吧。”

“不知道。”看鹰眼的表情又不像是说谎。

“那小子是谁？”

“轮不到你管。”

哎，默默的在心里叹了口气。

就知道会是这样的结果。

“路过顺便来看看，那我走了。”扯过天上的云彩，跃至半空。

然而多弗朗明哥却不愿轻易放弃。

绕了个圈，重新回到岛附近，隐匿了气息，接近城堡。

却看到了令人震惊的一幕，鹰眼抱着已经昏过去的少年，异常焦急。

而刚刚只顾着看少年的脸，却没发现那只手捂着的肚子，居然有不自然的隆起。

害怕继续待下去会被发现，多弗朗明哥撤离了岛上。

他需要一些时间来打听和整理情报。


	10. Chapter 10

米霍克万万没有想到居然会有人造访他的岛。

虽然不喜欢多弗朗明哥，但此时并不是与他起冲突的时候。

冷漠的送走了客人，抱起依然在树林里迷路的索隆。

米霍克只祈祷刚刚的撞击不会有事。

虽然索隆这些日子以来身体已经恢复，可是底子还是虚的。

平常的训练就已经是极限了，更别说跟一个王下七武海交手。

已经无暇顾及多弗朗明哥对于索隆在自己岛上会有什么想法。

直觉告诉米霍克，那个人并不会告诉海军。

而索隆捂住肚子咬着牙的表情也让米霍克考虑不了太多。

看着索隆的脸色越来越苍白，额上的汗水越来越多，米霍克的手探进腹卷，摸上索隆的腹部。

里面乱成一团。

杂乱的胎动昭告着刚刚的撞击给身体带来了多大的负担。

刚到城堡，索隆就昏了过去。

米霍克把人放在床上，立刻去打贝加庞克的电话。

而贝加庞克听说情况后着急的样子让米霍克更是不安。

他回到索隆身边，试图做点什么，却发现少年的腹部变得冰凉。

身下也有血流出来。

米霍克感觉自己从来没有这么慌乱过。

他只能照贝加庞克所说给索隆喂下药，做好保暖。

搓热了手，伸进被子，捂上索隆的肚子。

只希望自己的温度和力量能够些微的帮助恋人和孩子度过难关。

贝加庞克赶到的异常迅速。

米霍克甚至纳闷他是不是就埋伏在附近。

“新发明，但是还是半成品。我冒险试了试，还好只是少了这个不是什么内脏之类的。”贝加庞克指了指缺了半条的眉毛，想想那个传送机他也有些后怕。

“不用觉得欠了人情，我可不是为了你才做到这个地步。”没有再多说，就开始准备对索隆的治疗。

看着床上那个人紧锁的眉头慢慢放松，米霍克才离开屋子。

他第一次产生一种无力感，觉得自己很没用。

连在意的人都保护不了。

一直以来独身一人的日子让他无牵无挂，所以强大。

然而现在有了牵绊，他觉得自己需要更加强大。

最终孩子保住了，然而胎像依然不稳。

贝加庞克说不可以再做剧烈运动，即使静养也说不准什么时候就会临产。

为了面临难以预料的情况，贝加庞克把需要的东西全部运到了岛上。

暂停手中的研究，也搬到了岛上住下。

佩罗娜是最近最开心的那个，因为所有的婴儿用品都交给她去采购了。

两周后的某天中午，索隆拍了拍在床旁边睡着的米霍克。

“我觉得可能要来了。”他指了指开始有些发硬的肚皮。

“贝加庞克！”米霍克差点打翻了床头柜上的水杯。

索隆忍不住笑了出来，他从来没见过这个样子的米霍克。

“还早。”检查了一下以后，贝加庞克就开始做一些准备，但是仍让索隆躺着休息。

米霍克紧张的情绪影响到了索隆，被贝加庞克赶出了房间。

佩罗娜看着不停在客厅踱步的男人，也捂住嘴偷偷笑了起来。

索隆其实已经不太记得过程。

隐约记得贝加庞克让他在屋子里不断地走，感受到胎儿下坠的趋势也没有停。

后来就躺回了床上，在呼吸中用力。

注射了麻药其实并没有多少疼痛，只是时间太久让他有些累。

终于感觉体内有东西滑出时他撑不住就睡了过去。

再醒来就发现自己的身体已经被清理好，身边是米霍克，怀里还有个婴儿。

他感觉仿佛只是做了个梦，一个特别不真实的梦。

“哈？这真的是我生的吗？”索隆有些气结。

看着刚出生皱成一团的小婴儿，皮肤虽然还有些泛红看不出肤色，可是黑色的胎毛，金色的重瞳，完全就像是米霍克的小小翻版。虽然也没有期待过什么，可是跟自己没有一处相似着实让他郁闷了一下。

米霍克抱过索隆，吻了吻他的脸，“不甘心的话，就多生几个，总会有像你的的。”

“你……可恶！谁要再生啊！！！”眼看索隆又要炸毛。

“好好……我来生，可以了吧。”米霍克宠溺的把一大一小一起抱在怀里，感受着这人生中从未体验过的幸福。

“哼！少看不起人了！你喜欢的话……大不了再生给你就是了。”

真是个不坦诚的家伙。

完成了任务的索隆再也不愿意耽误时间，眼看离约定的日子不到一年，自己却一切大不如前。

把带娃的任务全部扔给了米霍克和佩罗娜，每天都在外面从早训练到晚。

某天回家的时候，他看到米霍克坐在惯常坐的椅子上，一手拿着报纸，一手端着红酒。

偶尔腾出手摇一摇旁边的婴儿床，在婴儿开始哭的时候送上温热的奶瓶。

索隆觉得一切都是那么自然又井井有条。

这个男人可以把所有事情都做的从容又游刃有余，甚至是这种居家照顾孩子的行为。

他不明白这样一个人为什么能成为世界第一的大剑豪。

又或许只有这样的人才能够成为世界第一的大剑豪。

索隆不止一次的感受到他跟米霍克之间的差距，不仅是实力，还有心境和别的方面的能力。

还好自己只追求在剑道上超越他，这或许也是最容易的部分了。


	11. Chapter 11

当索隆离开的时候，他知道除了千阳号和伙伴们，他还有了一个叫克拉伊咖那岛的家。

虽然家这个词对于半生漂泊在大海上的海贼来说，实在是有些讽刺。

从香波地诸岛轰轰烈烈的出发，在鱼人岛经历了精彩的冒险，逃离了班克禁区的恐怖毒气，他们来到了德雷斯罗萨。

多弗朗明哥不是个好对付的人，想起了之前的那次相遇。

索隆打起了十二分精神。

“九山八海，为一世界。集大千于‘小千世界’，此界乘三，无不断之物。三刀流奥义，一大·三千，大千世界！”

干掉了琵卡， 索隆觉得这个练刀对象不错。

进了新世界到现在都没遇上什么能够好好打的对象，今天的战斗很痛快。

想起米霍克对于黑刀和霸气的说法，脸上不由得露出微笑。

那个人和孩子现在在做什么呢？

由不得多想，一个粉色的身影冲进视线。

多弗朗明哥现身了。

咦？这家伙不是应该在宫殿最上层等着路飞和罗的吗？

重新挥刀迎上去。

既然敌人出现在眼前，战斗就是唯一的选择。

“你这个蠢货！用这样的战斗方式，不怕伤到肚子里的孩子吗！”

多弗朗明哥看到索隆被欧隆拜斯的“提督杀戮保龄球”扔出去的时候脑袋已经炸开了。

全力回避着索隆的斩击，无法尽力还手让他战斗的有些吃力。

本以为有孕在身对那家伙是一种牵制，结果没有想到受到牵制的是自己。

心底无比的憋屈，反手轰掉了身后的一栋建筑。

“你……说什么？”索隆脸上震惊的表情让多弗朗明哥不由得怀疑是不是自己真的搞错了。

“你他妈不知道？”目瞪口呆。

“我他妈知道啥？”目瞪口呆x2。

趁着对方被分了心动作滞涩的一瞬，多弗朗明哥把握住了机会。

“影骑线！”放出克隆人偶到对方背后，一记手刀。

本体落地，顺手接住少年从半空落下的身体。

这他妈也太扯了。

检查完毕，还好胎儿一切正常。

多弗朗明哥按着太阳穴觉得脑仁儿疼。

一个孕夫，居然干掉了家族最高干部。

是自己找的手下真的有点弱了，还是这家伙在鹰眼那里得到了什么真传。

忍住想扭断这个绿藻脖子的冲动，吩咐人好吃好喝伺候着监禁起来。

在他心脏上绕了寄生线，不怕这家伙搞出什么动静。

由于索隆被抓，战斗局面出现了反转。

虽然路飞和罗一伙人占了上风，可人质在多弗朗明哥手里。

既然工厂已经被破坏，也干掉了不少家族干部。

权衡再三，他们打算暂时撤退。

转醒的索隆反而比多佛朗明哥更着急要见面。

“你刚刚在战场上说什么？”

“我说你他妈肚子里有个孩子。”

气不打一处来，翘起了二郎腿，然而看着面前这个白痴的样子，好像真不是装出来的。

“这不可能。”依然是白痴的样子。

“都四五个月了吧，你到底有多迟钝！”看了看眼前人依然平坦又布满肌肉的小腹，“胎动！胎动总该有感觉吧！”多弗朗明哥有些不敢相信，鹰眼该不会喜欢了个傻子吧。

怪不得自己一路的计划都进行的很顺利，虽然有关照手下留意索隆的性命。

但丝毫没遇到预期的阻碍，敢情这家伙跟鹰眼都不知道孩子的事情。

多弗朗明哥觉得很心痛，宛如演了一场独角戏。

这么说来，好像有时候是会觉得有肠蠕动的感觉。索隆拍着脑袋。

“原来是胎动啊，我还以为吃坏肚子了。”

“这种时候不需要吐槽！！！”

索隆努力回忆着四五个月前发生的事——

某天回城堡发现桌上有一杯红酒，自己就拿起来当水喝掉了。

后来经历了几天不舒服，但是只以为是吃坏了肚子，并未往别的方向考虑。

“所以是你在红酒里动了手脚？”看着眼前的火烈鸟，索隆恢复了警惕的神色。

“……你终于想起来了。”多弗朗明哥差点就要崩溃了。

索隆不是没有发觉身体略微的不适。

在鹰眼的调理下，他的身体恢复的很好，之前亏损的也都补了回来。

他本身的忍耐力和抗压力都比常人要好，加上没有第一次怀孕时各种难受的症状。

一个正常男人也不会平白无故的怀疑自己怀孕了。

结果今天在战场上听多弗朗明哥喊出来的时候，着实震惊了一下。

“听着，我对你的命没兴趣，对鹰眼的也没有。只是我有个旧相识现在在海军手里，我只想拿这个去交换而已。”指了指索隆的腹部，多弗朗明哥摊了牌。

“另外我自己也很好奇这药到底是怎么操作的。”如果可能的话，说不定能跟那个人有个孩子，虽然一定会被拒绝的吧。

“但是你们闹的实在是太大了，还毁了我的工厂。凯多已经收到消息，或许不多时就会来对付你们。我可以不计较这次的事情放其他人走，只要你留下就行。”

比起正面跟海军和世界政府闹翻，毁了自己多年的经营。

多弗朗明哥倾向于迂回的策略。

更何况克洛克达尔的事情才是更重要的。

他不觉得绑架鹰眼的孩子是一件容易的事情，还是从克拉伊咖那岛上，更别说可能也有那个人的眼线随时关注着。

但是绑架一个孕夫就容易多了，特别还是草帽这种年轻幼稚的船长船上的人。

只是没有想到这家伙会迟钝至此。

计划进行的如此顺利让多弗朗明哥觉得自己有时候太高看敌人了。

“可是……你怎么会有这药？并且还……”索隆努力的回忆着，这些事情，多弗朗明哥本不该知道。

“咈咈咈咈咈咈，你以为只有鹰眼有秘密吗？Juracule是天龙人的姓氏，Donquixote也是。”

看着索隆震惊的睁大了眼，多弗朗明哥笑了出来。

“所以那家伙在做的事情，我只要愿意查，多少也能知道点什么。”

“你的心脏已经被我缠上寄生线了。我虽然不会杀你，但若你悄悄逃跑，指不定会被控制着砍了几个同伴什么的。你这身体，接下来也不适合再跟着草帽小子折腾，就安心在我这儿待着，等孩子出来了，我自然会放你走。至于这孩子的性命，我想那个人应该也不会伤害他。怎么样，成交吗？”多弗朗明哥展开了擅长的谈判。

“呵，明明马上要败的是你们，还真敢说啊。”索隆不屑的看着面前的人“好心”开出的条件。

“看来还没有搞清楚状况啊。”多弗朗明哥扔了份报纸到索隆面前。

“看清楚这是什么，Big mum的茶会，结婚典礼。夏洛特家的三十五女儿和文斯莫克·山治。如果我猜的不错，现在你们船上那个山治应该已经到了万国了。不管是自愿的还是被抓去的。”多弗朗明哥看着索隆慢慢变了脸色。

“我知道你们的实力，可若是四皇凯多和big mum一同对付你们，想想后果吧。草帽小子在这儿多待一天，离婚礼临近的日子就少一天，等婚礼结束了，再想要人，可就来不及了。”

索隆心乱如麻的听着多弗朗明哥的话，不得不赞同这家伙说的有一定道理。

“让我跟路飞通话吧。”

在跟路飞和罗简单说明了目前的状况后，大家一致认为阻止山治的婚礼是最重要的事情。虽然对于暂时无法打倒多弗朗明哥心有不甘，但已经破坏了工厂，解救出了奴隶，利克王也带着愿意追随的民众去别处重新开始建立国家。

索隆隐下了自己的事情，保证会想办法归队，路飞一行人则分头去往万国和佐乌。


	12. Chapter 12

本来对于怀孕这件事情依然没什么实感的索隆，在看着肚子一天天大起来，终于接受了这个事实。

然而在多弗朗明哥的严加看管下，除了不愁吃喝，却没有任何自由，更没有机会给米霍克传递消息。

鹰眼不知道这件事让多弗朗明哥意外又惊喜，没想到最大的阻碍从一开始就没有出现。

然而世故还是发生了。

巨大的陨石雨笼罩了德雷斯罗萨，没人知道为什么。

下一瞬间这个曾经繁华的岛就被灭国了。

勉力逃出来的只有索隆、多弗朗明哥还有一些家族干部。

“为什么要救我。”索隆看着嘴里又喷出一口血的多弗朗明哥。

刚刚在大家都拼命出逃的时候，索隆因为身子还是有些不便，没躲开半空的一块巨大陨石。

多弗朗明哥却冲了过来把他推了出去，自己承受了撞击。

这让想本来趁乱逃走的索隆又放弃了。

“咈咈咈……谁知道呢，大概在盘算着你还能有什么用处吧。”男人用衣袖擦了擦嘴，脸上还是放浪不羁的笑容。

“别用你那可笑的善良感来揣摩我，我是海贼。”看不清楚男人红色镜片后的眼神，“都已经筹划了这么久，只是不甘心罢了。”

索隆没有再说话，刚刚剧烈的活动让他又有些不舒服，闭着眼睛试图让身体平静下来。

虽然腹肌和人鱼线依然清晰可见，已经差不多七个月的胎儿还是把腹部撑出了不小的弧度。

平常他依然穿着宽大的袍子和腹卷，高大的身材让人觉得这可能只是个有啤酒肚的男人。

多弗朗明哥家族里也仅有少数几个人知道事实。

“我没有想到那个人会这么狠。”多弗朗明哥恨恨的说。

陨石一定是来自于藤虎的能力。

而能动用海军并且这么明目张胆的灭国，一定得到了那个人的首肯。

如果目的不是自己，则定然是为了抹杀自己身边的这个人。

看来还是低估了对方的冷血程度。

多弗朗明哥自嘲的笑了笑。

已经知道了无法去谈判交换人质，下一步要怎么走不由得有些迷茫。

然而他也不是任人宰割的那种人。

简单整顿了后，就带着索隆和剩下的人马去往另一个秘密老巢——代号“暗网”的黑市交易岛。

这个神秘的岛坐落于新世界一片奇怪的海域。

没有任何指针指向这里，附近还有诡异的洋流。

唯一登岛的方法是靠着生命卡指引方向。

多弗朗明哥自从来到了这里，就忙于各种调查。

他发现之前奉命抹杀的莫利亚出现在黑胡子的地盘上。

而克洛克达尔其实早在半年前就逃离了海军的控制到了新世界。

不幸的是目前好像也落入了黑胡子的手里。

这些事情让他很不安。

白胡子死后势力迅速崛起的黑胡子海贼团又被称为“能力者狩猎团”。

直接夺取恶魔果实的能力，比凯多用冒牌果实组的“百兽团”更加可怕。

克洛克达尔落到黑胡子的手里只会是凶多吉少。

而索隆的存在，不知会不会又导致自己被那人盯上。

事到如今，若放了索隆，则鹰眼必不可能善罢甘休。

多弗朗明哥觉得聪明一世的自己有些陷入了困兽之斗。

另一边，索隆也没有闲着。

发生了这么多事情后，他利用“暗网”的人脉的渠道想要查清楚当年米霍克的哥哥和侄子去世的真相。

那件事情定不会是海难那么简单。

一定有谁盯着那个姓氏，和那族人的性命。

虽然他并不关心“那个人”，但鹰眼和孩子潜在的危机让索隆觉得必须搞清楚真相。

在共同的利益下，他与多弗朗明哥暂时达成共识。

放下两人之间的冲突和矛盾，共同面对眼前的敌人。

“你只要从特殊渠道放出消息，说我是你的人，孩子是你的就行了。”索隆虽然很不想提出这个建议，但是考虑再三，还是说出了这些话。

“这对于我来说并没什么影响。”多弗朗明哥也考虑过，“但是鹰眼一定会来找麻烦的，这种时候，我不想跟他动手。”

“我会跟你演一场戏，让他放弃动手的。”

“为什么愿意做这种事？”多弗朗明哥有些不解。

“若他知道那个人对我做了抹杀这样的决策，我不觉得他还能够保持理智对那个人言听计从，但是目前的条件并不允许，我不希望他陷入险境。”

另一个没说出口的原因是在调查中发现，黑胡子跟当年的海难脱不了关系。

如果多弗朗明哥知道这层因果，为了克洛克达尔的性命，定会把自己交出去做交换。

置于险境不说，他也不希望形单影只的米霍克跟黑胡子海贼团动手。

多弗朗明哥自然不会拒绝索隆的提议，放出这样的消息，可以一定程度上让那个人放松对索隆的关注，自己自然也能喘口气专心考虑黑胡子的事情。更何况还能减少鹰眼这个危机。

“你确定鹰眼能找来这个地方吗？”放出消息后的一周都没有什么动静，多弗朗明哥有些怀疑。

“嗯，他会来的。”索隆眼里染上了一丝柔和。

他太了解米霍克了。

只是，这次见面，说不定就是诀别了。

“所以你想让我怎么做？在他面前上了你吗？”多弗朗明哥一脸不怀好意的笑容。

“没错。看起来就是这样。”索隆神色黯了一下。

“那要不要现在先来试试？”

“你可以先问问我手上的三把刀。”

“……”


	13. Chapter 13

为了应对随时可能出现的鹰眼，多弗朗明哥延长了在索隆屋子里待的时间。

看着那个人熟睡的脸和这个跟自己比起来实在是“娇小”的可以的身体，他不由的涌起一种奇怪的感觉，连自己都说不清是什么。

两天后的晚上，当多弗朗明哥端着晚饭来到索隆的屋子里。

放下盘子后，却忽然起身，把索隆按倒在床上。

“咈咈咈咈咈咈，小心肝，才一天不见就这么饥渴么？让本大爷好好疼爱你吧。”

然后凑近索隆耳边小声说“鹰眼来了。”

本来瞳孔收紧正准备抵抗，听到这话立刻会意，顺手搂住对方的脖子，娇喘到“啊……嗯……别婆婆妈妈的……赶紧……”扭头咬住对方的耳朵，悄声问“你确定么？”

伸手扒开索隆的上衣，露出肌肉发达的胸肌，手指沿着胸线划过，“还真是没有耐心啊，心肝！这就给你了。”抱住索隆在他肩窝里低声说，“确定，虽然鹰眼隐匿气息的本事不错，可你别忘了我的能力。这岛上到处是线，他还是碰到了几处。另外，关心则乱嘛。”

索隆不再废话，看着多弗朗明哥的手在胸前乱摸，双腿用力，一个侧翻反把男人压在床上。

“啊……你太慢了……让我……自己来……”眼神里却是警告的神色。

拉过多弗朗明哥的粉毛大衣盖在腰间，做出两人相结合的样子。

“呜……啊……好棒……真是粗长……好……好喜欢……”索隆扬起背和脖颈，做出被贯穿的样子。

双手撑在身下男人的胸上，前后摇摆着身体，只是眼中却无一丝情欲。

多弗朗明哥好笑的看着索隆演着独角戏，时不时的出声配合，“唔……宝贝……你还是这么紧……我爱死你在床上的样子了。”

边说着边毛手毛脚的去摸索隆腹卷下已经月份不小的肚子。

双手用力的钳制住多弗朗明哥的胳膊，摁在床上，眼里带上狠厉，嘴里却依然呻吟着让人脸红心跳的话，“啊……好深……嗯……怎么这么爽……呜……”

“宝贝……乖……就让我摸一下咱们的孩子嘛。”多弗朗明哥眼里带上戏谑。

“你……真是……讨厌……”一边呻吟着，一边瞪着不怀好意的男人，却还是慢慢松了手。

大概鹰眼这时正在某个地方看着吧。

如此不堪又肮脏的自己。

掩下心底的难过，索隆怕穿帮，只好任由男人恶心的大手在肚腹上来回游走。

“唔……他……他踢我了。”这句却是实话，感受到陌生人的抚摸，肚子里的小家伙动的厉害，甚至在肚皮上踢出了痕迹。

“真是不乖呢……那我就从里面教训教训他吧。”抱住索隆的腰，多佛朗明哥做出挺胯的动作。

“啊……嗯……不……不行了……”有气无力的说着话，索隆却有些感谢对方的体贴。

多弗朗明哥的手帮忙承担了大部分身体的重量。

一直不间断的用腰腹部施力，没料到引起了胎儿的不满，此刻，他略略有些力不从心。

看出了索隆的窘境，多弗朗明哥就着两人接触的部位，连着大衣和人一起侧抱到床上。

“啊……我也要去了！你太棒了！心肝！”

一边又咬住索隆的耳朵，悄悄的说：“我觉得他生气了，连气息都不掩饰了。” 

“啊……主……主人……我还想要更多……唔……嗯……”索隆弓着身体，做出高潮时颤抖的样子，趴入多弗朗明哥的怀里。

等了一会儿，多弗朗明哥恢复了正常的音量。

“好了，别再装了，鹰眼已经走了。”

索隆敛收了媚态，铁青着脸。

“真没想到你还有这种天分啊。”多弗朗明哥玩味的看着身边的人，“你跟鹰眼做的时候也这样吗？怪不得他爱你爱的死去活来，老子认识他那么久，都没见他对谁动过心。”

“滚。”索隆凶狠的瞪着黄毛，把身体拉开距离。

“咈咈咈咈咈，刚刚我真的差一点就忍不住了，怎么样，假戏真做一次？”多弗朗明哥说着就要往前凑。

“你是嫌活的太久了么？” 恢复了冰冷的神色，索隆的手摁上了床边的三把刀。

“好了好了，开玩笑嘛。不过鹰眼肯定气的要命，这样一来目的就达到了。你好好安胎，我先走了。”

多弗朗明哥高大的身影消失在门口后，索隆才咬着牙，扶着床慢慢躺下。

感受着腹中胎儿不安的运动，索隆愤怒的抓着身下的床单。

“你这家伙，就不能乖一点吗。”

如果没有你的话，又怎么会落得今天的田地……


	14. Chapter 14

直觉告诉索隆，米霍克并不会轻易的离去。

在没有见到他得到一个肯定的回答之前。

只是却没想到，自己醒来的时候，会在一个地牢里。

“罗罗诺亚，我是不是一直都对你太好了。”黑暗中出现了一双狭长的眼睛，金色的眸子不带一丝温度，伴着危险的气息，米霍克从阴影中慢慢走出来。

“才让你觉得，背叛是一件可以被饶恕的事情。”男人走近，居高临下的看着坐靠在墙边的索隆。

“看看你现在的样子。”用鞋尖踢了踢凸起的肚子。“真是难看啊，是谁的都可以吗？”

“滚开。”用手打开男人的脚，索隆护住腹部。

“哦？很宝贝那个男人的孽种嘛，甚至甘愿变成一个玩物？”米霍克蹲下身，用力的捏住索隆的脸，让他被迫直视着自己的眼睛。

“他到底做了什么我做不到的事情！”声音忽然失去了刚刚的冷静，染上了愤怒，眉眼里也闪着不甘和询问。

“是能让你更爽吗？”从牙缝里挤出这句话，米霍克感觉牙齿已经要被咬碎了。

想起索隆在那个男人身上承欢的样子，他就有些失去理智。

从来没有见过在性事中这种样子的索隆，他感觉心里的某块地方一点点在崩塌。

“喜欢什么需要理由吗？”索隆冷冷的闭上眼，不去看这个让他魂牵梦绕的人。

那个人脸上的表情已经有些狰狞的可怕，他从没见过米霍克如此受伤的样子。

如果不闭上眼，再看下去怕是会忍不住扑上去告诉他一切的真相。

“喜欢到可以放弃野心和梦想吗？看来以前我太高估你了。”索隆的身体不易察觉的抖了一下，他不能睁开眼睛，不能让米霍克看到他眼睛里的悲伤和痛苦。

“这是我自己选择的道路，跟你无关。”努力用平静的声音说出来。

“毫无廉耻。”米霍克觉得自己已经怒极，这是很多年都不曾有过的感觉了。

拉住索隆的手把他背折过去贴在墙上。

“放……放开！混蛋！！！”索隆努力的挣扎，背部用力的把肚子与墙壁拉出一些距离。

“不是谁都可以吗？”米霍克的力气大的可怕，也没有一丝怜悯。

“放……放开我，我不会反抗的。”索隆怕与发了狂的米霍克继续争执下去会伤到腹中的孩子。

“呵呵呵呵，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”米霍克怒极反笑，这就是自己一直珍视了那么久的人，一个人皆可夫的轻薄之人。

看着索隆摆出趴跪下的顺从姿势。

三下五除二褪去了对方的裤子，没有丝毫犹豫，就冲进了火热的后穴。

“唔……”索隆第一时间护住腹部，承受着米霍克大力的撞击。

带着愤怒的剧烈动作，让索隆觉得难受的要命。

肚子里的孩子受了惊，猛烈的挣扎着，顶到胃部，让他觉得有些想吐。

而米霍克带来的熟悉的快感又让他止不住的颤抖。

这个身体，从始至终都是那个男人的。不论是身上巨大的伤疤，还是交合时体内的欢愉，甚至是肚腹中他的骨血。

索隆努力的呼吸着，让自己不至于倒下。

却还是在米霍克研磨过熟悉的一点时忍不住轻呼出声。

“真是下流啊，罗罗诺亚。”米霍克从后面揪住他的头发，拉得索隆不由得仰起头，凑近他的耳边低声说。

“对谁都能够发情的身体，无论在什么情况下都能够觉得舒服。”

居然愚蠢的为这样的男人动了心，付出了全部。

看着身下的人在快感与痛感交杂中露出难受的表情，米霍克觉得享受这种报复的自己也同样的不堪。

拉过索隆的身体，把男人的头按在地上，抬起对方的臀部。

两人交合的声音在空旷的地牢里格外清晰。

看着面前光洁的后背，米霍克还是心中一痛。

把身下的人翻了个身，让他正面躺在地板上。

正要压上去，一只手挡在了两人中间。

“别伤害孩子……求……求求……你……”索隆眼神涣散，眉头紧皱。

已经难受成这个样子了，还在护着那个杂种。

米霍克没再说话，心底一片冰凉。

最后的撞击让索隆抖着身体咬着牙射了出来，然而却没有发出任何声音。

米霍克则在高潮前抽出了自己的分身。

他不愿意在这样的人体内释放，这种男人已经不配。

白浊溅射在虚弱的躺在地上的男人脸上，胸前和鼓起的腹部。

“我不想理一个没用的男人。”看着如此狼狈的索隆，米霍克却失去了报复的快感。

“罗罗诺亚，到此为止了。”米霍克转身大步离去。

“等等”，索隆虚弱的喘着气，摘下手上的戒指，扔了出去。“还……还给你！”

金属在石板上叮叮当当的撞击声，一声声敲在米霍克心里。

“你不配做我的对手。”在消失前，米霍克甩下最后一句话。

索隆挣扎着抬起身，靠着墙壁坐下。

体内翻江倒海的感觉让他再也忍不住上涌的胃液。

直到吐空了胆汁，还是不停的干呕。

无力的喘着气，抹掉身上的体液。

这样就结束了吧。

颤抖的手，轻轻安抚着因刚刚激烈的动作，正剧烈胎动着的腹部。

从没见过如此粗暴又可怕的米霍克。

“不要怕，你爸爸不是故意这样做的，都是我不好。”

感觉到身体和胎儿都渐渐平静下来，索隆松了口气。

你没事就好……

当多弗朗明哥找到索隆的时候还是被对方狼狈的样子震惊了。

“鹰眼这家伙下手也太重了吧。”

心里涌起一种同情。

被爱的人伤成这样，大概会很痛吧。

“我可以走了吗？”索隆已经帮多弗朗明哥解决了威胁。

再留下去，也怕他会查到黑胡子的事情。

“随便你。只是大概再过不久就要临产了。”多弗朗明哥不觉得被折腾成这样的索隆还能撑到足月。

“事到如今，你这个绑架犯还在假惺惺的关心受害人吗？”

索隆简单收拾了一下补给，带上自己的三把刀，借了一条小船，就离开了“暗网”。

小岛周围的海流确实诡异非常。

没什么航海术的索隆只能让船自行飘荡。

颠簸在大浪中的小船晃的他难受异常，只能趴在船边不停的呕吐。

“再忍耐一下。”伸手抚上肚子，咬着牙小声的安慰着让他难上加难的家伙。 

从多弗朗明哥那里走的时候带了一些酒。

索隆咬开瓶盖，灌了一大口，才觉得胃里不那么翻涌着难受，也提起了些精神。

“抱歉了，只是我现在自身都难保，你就自求多福吧。”

扎上腹带，不再管孩子怎么折腾，判断着方向，希望能够找到一个落脚的小岛。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹰红

香克斯从来没见过这样的米霍克，也从来没想到会在这样的情况下见到他。

毕竟米霍克已经很久没有踏入新世界了，甚至还有小报消息传来他已经结婚生子的谣言。

两人的船在海上相遇纯属偶然。

当夜晚的浓雾中，忽然从远处传来带着武装色霸气的凛冽剑风时。

香克斯还沉浸在船上的宴会中。

觉察到不对的他，拔出腰间的剑挡下了足以斩断船的巨大剑气。

剑气相交的冲击，震得周围的海水拍在船身上，激起巨大的波浪。

差点没站稳的他觉得这剑气很熟悉，熟悉的感觉让他想起了某个人。

然而绝对不会是那个人的。

正当他摇着头，第二道气势更加强烈威力更巨大的剑气却扑面而来。

没错了，就是那个人。

可是他到底有什么毛病。

奋力的接下这道斩击，感觉对方的目的十足是要把船劈开。

香克斯努力回忆了一下他可能对不起鹰眼的地方。

如果是断手的原因的话，这也太迟了吧。

再第三道斩击袭来之前，香克斯独自登上小艇，往剑气来的方向驶去。

当他登上熟悉的棺材小船，看到那个人的时候，还是吃了一惊。

虽然外表看起来与他认识的米霍克没什么不同，巨大的酒气让他知道面前的人，喝多了。

“是你的船啊。怪不得。”放下黑刀，米霍克重新坐回去。

“你怎么回事？”香克斯在认识米霍克的这么多年里，没有见过这个人喝醉的样子。

“随波逐流罢了。”米霍克拿起面前的酒杯，还要继续喝。

香克斯伸手拦住了他，可当看到那双好看的金色眼睛有些失焦，里面沉淀着深不见底的悲伤和巨大的痛苦时，他又有些说不出话。

“那就到我的船上喝吧，我那里酒更多。”

强行把米霍克哄上了船。

看着那人一杯又一杯的喝着平常喝不惯的威士忌和啤酒。

香克斯却觉得今天的自己，没了酒兴。

一定是出什么事了。

宴会结束后，半拖半拽的把米霍克扛到客舱床上放下。

离开之前手却被拉住了。

“别走……”

黑暗中听到那人喃喃的说出挽留的话。

香克斯再也控制不住理智，锁上了门，转身吻住了床上人的嘴。

缠绵悠长的一吻后，脖子被勾住了。

身体被米霍克抱进怀里，带着温柔的气息和令人安心的味道。

“索隆……”

索隆？是路飞船上的剑士吗。

曾经在东海跟米霍克遇到过的那个剑士？

“我好想你……”

原来这家伙是有这样一面的啊。

香克斯才不愿意做什么君子。

海贼就是有酒喝有肉吃的时候尽情享受的一群人。

哪怕是别人家的酒和肉。

不想去探寻什么，也不想考虑什么。

翻身上了床，用身体去迎合米霍克的占有。

他喜欢米霍克，一直以来都是。

但也止步于此，两人的身份性格以及种种原因都是巨大的阻碍。

能够这样得到那个人的身体，不得不说是一种幸事。

第二天醒来时，宿醉后的难受让米霍克头痛欲裂。

走出船舱，看见香克斯一脸看笑话的表情，还是忍不住黑了脸。

然而自己确实做出了丢脸的事情，还碰巧遇上了这么个老熟人。

“喝点热茶吧。”红发好心的递过去一杯茶。

“原来你每天都是这样的感觉，真是辛苦。”接过茶水，一句话又噎的红发说不出话来。

“昨天……”米霍克缓缓的回忆着都发生了什么。

“昨天你喝多了，砍我的船来着。后来就把你带到船上一起喝。你都不记得了？”

米霍克摇摇头，想要赶走梦中的索隆。

“那就不用想了，反正都过去了。”香克斯还是一脸欠笑。

“第一次看到你喝多的样子，还真是狼狈啊。”

真是狼狈啊，米霍克自嘲般的在内心认同了香克斯的话。

“要多住几天吗？”

“不了。”

“准备去哪里？”

“回家。”

想起了Miro的脸，米霍克重新打起了精神。

终归还是有什么在等着他。

终归还是有牵挂。

当鹰眼的小舟消失到只剩一个海平线上一个小点的时候。

香克斯才转回了视线。

“贝克曼！”

“怎么了，头儿？”

“我想让你帮我打听一个人。”

“嗯？”

“诺诺罗亚.索隆。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生子预警

在海上漂了好几天，带的酒水粮食差不多要吃完的时候，索隆看到了一个小岛。

大概巡视了一下，岛虽小，但是淡水和食物都有。

打了只野兔，生了火，把身上湿漉漉的衣服烤干。

索隆慢慢解下束缚住肚子的腹卷。

一直没有得到自由的胎儿，开始活动身体。

闭起眼睛，感受着腹中小生命的活力，他觉得很安心。

接下来的日子，除了储备一些淡水和食物，索隆纠结着该怎么应对接下来的生产。

找了一个隐蔽的洞穴，以免血腥味引来野兽。

备好足够的木材，以支撑火堆的燃烧。

他还记得生Miro的时候米霍克那无法冷静如临大敌的样子，在很长一段时间还被他和佩罗娜嘲笑。

男人不比女人，有可以扩张到足够大的产道，上次是贝加庞克高超的医术让一切都有惊无险。

可是这次只有自己，也没有什么医疗保障。

当阵痛袭来的时候，索隆其实意识很清醒。

他去烧了一些热水，把火堆挑得更旺。

调整着呼吸，感受着疼痛的间隔。

其实这对于他来讲并没有到达无法容忍的程度。

摸着已经开始发硬的腹部，索隆坐回到地上，有过一次经验的他知道这才只是开始。

迷迷糊糊的睡了一会儿，疼痛越来越密集。

索隆醒了过来，吃了点东西补充体力。

出了山洞观察了一下周边环境，他回到洞里等待最后的阶段。

当身下终于有水一样的液体流出时，更剧烈的疼痛如同拳头不间断的砸在腰腹部。

索隆微微皱起了眉头。

试着用力并把肚子往下推，却没有什么效果。

继续躺下深呼吸，并等待着。

不知道过了多久，头上已经冒出了冷汗。

持续的疼痛让他有些脱力。

用力和推腹都没能让胎儿往下滑，而胎动也越来越不明显，频率在降低，他有些焦虑。

最终咬了咬牙。

索隆拿过秋水，在火上烤了一下消毒。

对准腹部比划了一下。

长剑不比短刀，如何才能割开肚子却不伤到里面的胎儿，是个问题。

索隆不由得觉得米霍克随身的带的十字小刀确实实用。

慢慢的划破腹部的皮肤，看着鲜血涌出，有一种不真实的感觉。

需要在自己失血过多之前把孩子取出来然后止血，不然两人都会死在这里。

想到这层，手上动作不由得加快。

用酒洗了下手，伸进腹腔，摸到了胎儿所在的位置，直接把包裹着胎儿的器官扯了出来。

用刀子割开一个口子，拿出孩子。

清理掉血液和粘膜，割掉脐带。

然后直接割下已经无用的器官，把带出的肠子塞回体内。

香克斯走进洞穴的时候看到的就是这样一幅宛如地狱的景象。

一个浑身是血的男人，抱着一个同样鲜血淋淋的婴儿，腹腔还有个大洞。

地上也是一团血肉模糊。

男人另一手拿刀，正要砍过来。

却在看清来人的时候愣了一下。

没有理香克斯，继续坐下清理着身上的血污。

“如果我死了，拜托你照顾他。”男人面无表情的说。

一直到贝克曼大喊着船医并摇晃着自己的身体，香克斯才恢复神智。

这么多年，什么可怕的事情没有见过。

可是洞中的场景还是令他心惊。

看着床上已经被船医包扎好沉沉睡去的人。

香克斯不由得苦笑。

米霍克，这就是你爱的人吗？

还真的是个不得了的人啊。

走出船舱，贝克曼迎了上来。

“这个怎么办？”举起了被布包着的婴儿。

“给他找吃的啊，还能怎么办？”

“可是船上没有牛奶……”

“你说喂酒可以吗？”

“……”

到最近的有城镇的岛补充了给婴儿用的东西，香克斯有点头疼，自己为什么要主动地找上这么大的麻烦。

可是船上的船员倒是很开心，平常的日子过得无聊。

这么个小东西乍一到来，还挺新鲜。

香克斯打量着婴儿的面貌。

绿色的头发，金色的眼睛。

他不用问就已经知道孩子是谁的。

联系之前调查过的一些事情，就全都明白了。

输给这样一个人，他心服口服。

索隆醒来后除了担心孩子的安危，就是打听路飞他们的消息。

在知道婚礼已经顺利被搞砸后，脸上露出“我家船长就是行”的得意表情。

得知路飞一伙人已经动身前往和之国，索隆也准备告别。

“我答应过船长，要早日跟他们汇合。这些日子以来给你们添麻烦了，多谢照顾。”行了跪拜礼。

“孩子你打算怎么办？”

“找个和平的小村子，看看有没有好人家……” 

索隆虽然不忍心，可是他不可能把这孩子带在身边，也不能够交给米霍克。

“放我船上可以吗？我看船员们都挺喜欢他的。”虽然大部分也都不靠谱，香克斯咽下了后半句话。

“你的话，我很放心。”

“名字呢？”

“Rohawk, Roronoa Rohawk.”


	17. Chapter 17

在和之国与大家重新汇合，结果又莫名其妙的落单。

肚子疼的时候差点神经过敏的以为自己又怀孕了，知道只是食物有毒反而长舒了一口气。

还是跟山治每天吵架。

那家伙居然还带了个蠢爆了的战斗服回来，虽然可以隐形好像又有点酷炫。

艰辛万苦的打下凯多，来不及修整又对上big mum追上来的干部。

日常永远是在打架，这样的时间倒也充实。

起码不用去想那三双金色的眼睛。

一年多后，他们终于要去对抗黑胡子海贼团。

索隆的敌手是雨之希留，虽然山治本来说同样是可以透明化应该由他来对付。

可是索隆想会会他的剑术。

战斗进行的很艰辛。

虽然单就剑术而言，雨之希留并不是他的对手。

可透明化的能力实在是麻烦。

索隆最终故意露出了个没那么致命的破绽，然后被重伤的同时一剑解决了对手。

不知道从什么时候开始，他就开始喜欢杀敌一千自损八百这样的打法。

遇到敌人也都是第一个冲出去，战斗到无法战斗为止。

虽然每次乔巴都会哭，都会骂他。

可身上的伤反而能带来些许慰藉。

身体足够痛的时候，相比起来，心就没那么痛了。

当路飞最终解决掉黑胡子的时候，索隆觉得心里某处的巨石终于落地了。

庆功宴上大家都很开心。

好像已经很多年没有过这样无牵无挂的喝过酒了。

多年的成长让他也变成了一个沉默的人。

他知道多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔都死在了黑胡子手上，因为看到了线线果实和沙沙果实的能力出现在别人身上。

还有莫利亚的影影果实，乃至刚刚对打过的希留身上曾经阿布萨罗姆的透明果实。

说不出什么感觉，甚至有些伤感。

生命中出现过的人一个一个的消失，哪怕是曾经的敌人，也足够令人怀念。

然后大家继续上路，半年后抵达了拉乎德尔。

路飞找到了one piece，成了大家口中的“海贼王”。

在那附近的海域发现了All blue，色厨子哭喊着说要在这里开一家饭店，招待每一个抵达拉乎德尔的人，被乌索普吐槽说大概每隔十几年会有一批客人吧。

填补了最后的空白，娜美绘制出了世界地图。

弗兰奇哭着感谢了师傅，却被布鲁克提醒船事实上还差半圈才环绕伟大航路一周。

罗宾解开了全部的历史正文，也明白了空白的一百年的秘密。

乌索普已经变成了勇敢并百发百中的狙击手。

乔巴在这么多年的历练中已经“包治百病”。

甚平也把鱼人岛插上了草帽海贼团的标志。

千阳号起航朝着颠倒山驶去，拉布在山的那边等着他们。

船上的人除了他几乎都已经实现了梦想。

在某天路飞笑着问他什么时候去找鹰眼的时候，索隆不知道该如何跟他解释，他的目标已经永远实现不了了。

不论实力如何，两个人身份怎样，那个人已经不会愿意跟他较量了。

再见到拉布的那天，索隆就暗暗发誓，决定要在此下船。

成为不了世界第一大剑豪的他，无法继续留在海贼王的船上。

在拉布和布鲁克《宾克斯的美酒》的歌声中，跟大家喝酒开了宴会。

索隆打算黎明时，趁所有人还没醒来之前悄悄地走。

“索隆！你打算去哪里啊？”正准备离开，却没想到路飞的大嗓门却响了起来。

“鹰眼在那边！你走反了！”草帽下的笑容露出了牙龈，指了指自己背后的方向。

远处一个背着十字巨剑的身影烧疼了索隆的眼睛。

不久前——

“头儿，你在干什么？”  
“贝克曼，你来帮我研究一下这个相机是怎么用的。”  
“你要干嘛？”  
“给小鬼拍照啊，都三岁了，鹰眼还不知道这个儿子，不觉得他太可怜了吗。”

看着邮递鸟带着信飞走，贝克曼靠在船舷上抽了口烟。

“头儿，这样真的好吗？”  
“也许你无法理解，但有些事情，只能以这种结局来成全。”

风带过左手空荡荡的袖子。  
对不起，当初最先违背了约定的人是我。  
现在我把你最爱的东西还给你了。  
咱们，算是扯平了吧。


	18. Chapter 18

“罗罗诺亚，我来检查你成长的如何。”

索隆只觉得喉咙干涩，动了动喉结，却只发出一声更沙哑的“好”。

远离人群的沙滩上，五招之后，鹰眼收起了刀，“我不记得曾教过你这种不要命的打法。”

索隆心下黯然，多年来习惯了赌命似的战斗，一时竟改不过来。

相顾无言。

这么多年的心境和彼此孤身一人走过的旅程宛如一条鸿沟隔在两人之间。

他只是紧紧的盯着那双让他着迷的眼睛。

鹰似的锐利眼神慢慢变得柔和，金色的重瞳宛若荡开的湖水。

“回家吧。”他听到米霍克说。

“好。”索隆闭上了眼。

没有去追问他为什么会来，也没有问他都知道了些什么。

索隆觉得这句话仿佛隔世而来，而他已经等了一辈子。

身体被拥入一个温暖的怀抱。

那人身上熟悉的味道唤醒了所有的过往。

索隆伸出手，抱紧对方的后背。

就好像，从没离开过。

一个带着挣扎、试探，小心翼翼又极富侵略的吻撬开了索隆的唇。

在最初的颤抖后，用尽全力的回吻，好像一个溺水的人忽然浮出水面。

不知吻了多久，直到快要窒息，才放开了彼此。

却在此时，收到了佩罗娜的电话。

Miro被带走了。

世界政府，对草帽海贼团宣战。

“Miro的事情，我来想办法。” 米霍克匆匆离去，“……别死了。”

帽檐下，索隆看不清他的表情。

即使重逢依然无法相交的两条线，今后是否也会渐行渐远呢？

新世界的海军力量到达伟大航路前半段需要时间，路飞也不愿意守株待兔。

最终的决战地点依然是在马林梵多。

海贼王说要在这里跟那些人做个了断。

战斗规模宏大，只是上将们私下的命令却是赢得战争以外，还要尽力抹杀一个人。

索隆已经不再是不惜命的打法，却依然循循被逼入险境。

躲过了黄猿的光拳和藤虎的落石却正好暴露在赤犬的攻击范围内。

在路飞的大叫中，看着袭来的熔岩，索隆闭上了眼睛，遇见过你，也算是此生无憾。

凛冽的剑气从远处袭来，生生挡在自己面前。

岩浆撞在剑气上，雾化成白色的热气，笼罩了半个战场。

一个带着霸气的身影慢慢走了过来，在自己面前站定，剑指前方。

“这个男人，生是我的人。死，只能死在我的剑下，也还轮不到你们。”飞沙走石，天空风起云涌，落下黑红色的闪电。

战场上的杂兵倒下了一片。

霸王色。

赤犬不由得变了脸，之前从未听说过鹰眼有霸王色霸气。

虽然那个人也并未说过要对鹰眼手下留情，可事情还是变得有些棘手。

身为王族后代有霸王色并不奇怪。

只是四十多年未曾展现的野心居然在一朝之间觉醒。

他看了看鹰眼身后那个宛若困兽，却仍不失锋利爪牙的男人。

因为那个人吗？

世界第一的剑法带上了霸王色霸气，让觊觎索隆性命的人无法可解。

“Miro没事吗？”三刀流剑客重整旗鼓，与大剑豪并肩而战。

“嗯，贝加庞克把他带出来了。”

没有了后顾之忧，索隆也全身心的投入战斗。

战场上的敌手陆陆续续的倒下。

海贼王终于把赤犬揍到地上的时候，红发海贼团出现了。

“你是来结束战争的吗？”米霍克看着一如六年前的场景。

“不……这次我只是来晚了。”香克斯有些尴尬的摸着下巴。

战斗后的宴会盛大又热闹。

路飞亲热的缠着香克斯，跟他讲这些年的冒险，一只手还在跟拉基抢肉吃。

乌索普一把鼻涕一把泪的抱着耶稣布大哭。

索隆一边跟山治吵架，手里的酒却没停下过。

洛克之星围着弗兰奇，眼睛里面冒出了星星。

乔巴得意向一群围着他的人展示各种人兽形态。

布鲁克则吸引了更多的注意，毕竟没什么人见过活着的骷髅。

娜美和罗宾只是微笑着享受着食物。

贝克曼在跟甚平聊着什么。

连冷着一张脸的鹰眼也被迫坐在人群里，在热情的劝酒中喝了好几杯。

后半夜，轻轻的拉开吃饱喝足睡着的路飞，香克斯往远处黑暗中那个独自坐着的人影处走去。

“还是这么不合群啊。”在那人身边坐下，“索隆呢？”

“睡着了。这些人很久都没能放松过了。”

“你怎么不问我你儿子的事情。”

“在你那，我很放心。”

不知道为什么，总觉得米霍克的眼神好像在看贝克曼的方向而不是自己。

“谢谢你。”米霍克真诚的感谢道。

香克斯说不出话，黑暗中两人一起沉默着。

“不舍得的话，就还留在你船上吧。别教成个酒鬼就行了。”仿佛看穿了什么，鹰眼的眸子里有着一闪而过的温情。

“谁会不舍得啊！这么麻烦的东西！”虽然抱怨着，香克斯的嘴角还是带上了一丝笑意。

===============================================

宴会开了三天，大家分别之前最后的余兴节目，是索隆与米霍克的决斗。

所有的人都很紧张，特别是路飞和香克斯。

一大一小抱在一起瑟瑟发抖的样子让贝克曼捂住了脸，这哪里像是海贼王和海上皇帝了。

决斗的地点在马林梵多附近的小岛上。

大家远远的看着风云四起的天空和海面。

当战斗结束，两人气喘吁吁的躺在沙滩上时。

索隆其实没有想到自己能跟米霍克打成平手。

“为什么不用霸王色？”索隆感觉自己被轻视了。

“我尝试了，但是用不出。”米霍克平静的说，“那东西因你而来，或许也因你而去。我已经尽力了。”

当草帽一伙人看到两个人都毫发无伤的出现在眼前还是有些吃惊，红发海贼团众人倒是很高兴。

“平……平手？”草帽海贼团的众人异口同声的发问。

“平手难道不是很正常吗？”香克斯不解的挠了挠头。

“路飞，我没能打败世界第一的大剑豪，对不起。”索隆想起了曾经对着路飞许下的誓言。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！并列第一也是世界第一哦！！！”海贼王倒是笑得很开心。


	19. Chapter 19

再次回到克拉伊咖那岛上，看到佩罗娜带着Miro兴高采烈的从远处跑来。

索隆觉得多年以来有什么强撑着的东西在倒塌，心底说不出的酸涩。

看出索隆心情的米霍克从后面搂住他的腰，凑到耳边小声说，“欢迎回来。”

只见Miro抱住索隆和米霍克亲热了一阵子后，依然探头探脑的在寻找什么。

“Miro，怎么了？”米霍克蹲下身子，认真询问儿子。

“我弟弟呢？我以为爹爹会和弟弟一起回来的。”Miro显然有些失望。

“你弟弟在一个很厉害的人那里接受锻炼。”摸上儿子的头，嘴角带上浅笑，“你也要加油，不能被弟弟比下去了。”

“嗯！”Miro一扫之前的阴霾，扬起了一个略微有些稚气却坚定的笑脸。

晚上，索隆独自在宽大的浴池里泡澡。

米霍克拉开门，走了进来。

“你……别过来……”看着米霍克正要进来一起洗，索隆神色黯了黯。

两人虽已解开心结，可最后一次做爱的场景依然历历在目，索隆也不想让他看到腹部的伤疤。

明知早晚都要迈过去这道坎，他现在却不敢面对。

米霍克停顿了一下，却没有犹豫，脱掉全身的衣服，慢慢走了过来。

白皙的肤色，肌肉紧实修长的身体，没有什么明显的伤痕，带着令索隆心跳加速的荷尔蒙，走进了浴池。

索隆扭过头，觉得脸上发热。

米霍克从水下抱住索隆，在剑士背上印上轻轻的一吻。

索隆浑身一抖，更加大力的扒住浴池的边缘，身体开始绷紧。

“对不起……”米霍克轻柔又缓慢的吻遍了剑士的后背，感受到面前的人肌肉慢慢放松下来。

双手环抱住对方的胸前，把身体贴过去，继续吻对方的肩膀和脖颈。

就好像一只小鸟在身上不停的啄食，索隆在米霍克的动作里慢慢软下身子。

扣过绿发剑士的脑袋，仅仅一个没那么深入的吻就让索隆面色通红。

米霍克的手慢慢向下，手指勾勒出对方的胸肌，腹肌，人鱼线，最后摸上了小腹。

索隆不由的身体一震。

手指沿着巨大的横切伤疤游走，凸起的增生组织证明着曾经这是一道多么深的伤痕。

“很痛吧。”用手指缓缓的抚摸着伤痕。

“确实有一些。”索隆不想逞强，没有死也真的是福大命大。

“对不起……”小腹上的手指动作一窒，米霍克的右手紧紧搂住索隆。

把索隆拉入怀中坐着，自己则座靠在浴池一边。

给绿色的碎发揉上洗发水，打出泡沫。

索隆沉默的感受着米霍克漂亮修长的手指在自己头上按摩。

用花洒冲掉了泡沫，继续给对方清洁身体。

手蹭过索隆的分身时，剑士不由得身体一抖。

米霍克避开索隆的分身，继续清洗着别的地方。

“米霍克……你已经……”索隆感受到身后人不停胀大的某处，闷闷地说。

“不用管我。”米霍克想压下自己的欲望，他本没有打算这么快做这些事，可还是低估的索隆对他的诱惑力。

索隆沉默着，抬起臀部，用后穴的入口处蹭了蹭米霍克昂扬的分身。

面对赤裸裸的邀请，米霍克忍不住了。

让索隆用趴跪的姿势把臀部抬出水面。

用舌头帮索隆开拓后穴。

“住……住手！太脏了！”感受到米霍克要做什么，索隆惊得简直要跳起来。

“让我补偿你。”米霍克按住索隆，舌尖扫过了穴口的褶皱。

“啊啊啊啊…………”索隆的身体像触电一般的颤抖，那个地方还从未有过这样温软的触感。

米霍克的舌头舔舐着穴口，然后一个用力，舌尖顶进了狭小的缝隙。

“唔……啊啊~~~~~……”索隆闭上眼睛，感觉腰已经酥了。

米霍克扶住对方的腰，灵巧的舌头在甬道内不断探索，打着圈开拓着更深处。

后穴酥痒的感觉让索隆的分身胀大到了极限。

米霍克一边开拓，一边用舌头模仿着抽插的样子。

“啊……米……米霍克……不……行……”索隆已经完全支撑不住，双臂不停的颤抖，身体也软的要倒下。

米霍克放开他，坐回浴池里，抱住索隆的腰，让他慢慢往自己的分身上坐。

“呜……嗯……”后穴麻痒的不行，米霍克硕大的分身冲进来的满足感让索隆发出呜咽。

米霍克抱住索隆的腰，研磨着对方体内自己熟悉的肉壁。

“以后不许上别人的床，装的也不行！”带着霸气和侵略的口吻，看着脸上已经沾染上情欲的索隆，米霍克只想把他藏起来，谁也不让看见。

“呜……我……错……错了……”索隆被快感折磨的已有些神志不清，完全忘记了刚刚还是米霍克在道歉。

米霍克想了想，觉得还不够。

“这里面只能有我的孩子。”抚上索隆的小腹，继续宣誓主权。

“嗯……啊……你的……都是你的……”索隆喘息着扭着腰，米霍克对着敏感点的冲刺让他只想逃。

一把把人拉回来，继续固定在分身上折磨。

“Roro……”富于磁性的声音仿佛带上了某种蛊惑。

“咱们都有两个儿子了。你觉不觉得，还差个女儿。”宛若魔鬼诱惑人签订契约一般，米霍克咬上了索隆的耳垂，却更加大力的在那人体内冲撞。

“呜……嗯啊……哈……好……都听你……的……”索隆迷迷糊糊的应着，眼看大脑已经糊掉了。

“我爱你……”米霍克脸上露出得逞的笑容，抱住索隆的身体，准备带他去往最后的巅峰。

“呜……啊……不行了……要去……了……”索隆的身体开始颤抖，身子弓起来准备射精。

米霍克用手大力的握住索隆的分身，快速又深入的在后穴中抽插。

“呜……呜……米……米霍克……”恋人泫然欲泣的表情让米霍克着迷。

此生有你，幸甚至哉。

抱住索隆的腰，米霍克把握住分身的手拿开。

伸进恋人的嘴里，搅拌着舌头和唾液，感受着牙齿对手指的碰撞。

“呜呜呜呜呜…………”手指被狠狠咬住，索隆颤抖着在水中射出白浊，米霍克也在恋人体内释放了自己。


	20. Chapter 20

“鹰眼！”一个枕头砸到了睡的正香的米霍克头上。

清醒过来的索隆回想起昨晚被米霍克诱惑着答应的事，气就不打一处来。

居然趁那种时候，可恶！

“你昨晚都干了什么！”

大剑豪黑着脸抱着枕头听着恋人的责骂。

“是你自己答应的。”把头埋进枕头下面还想继续睡。

“你！你也太得寸进尺了！”索隆没有想到自己不但被吃干抹净，居然还又被骗着答应了这种事情。

米霍克侧过身，把恋人搂进怀里。

“你不想要个女儿吗？”没睡醒的声音不似平时那么冷静又沉稳，带上了一点慵懒的感觉。

“我……”被米霍克抱在怀里，索隆感觉怒意渐渐消去，有些说不出拒绝的话。

怕是这辈子都被这个人吃得死死的了。

索隆绝望的想。

================================================

虽然米霍克还是很紧张，但索隆这一次的孕期与第二次一样，没有任何不适。

没了战斗与冒险，心安理得的享受着米霍克无微不至的照顾。

直到六个月后的某一天——

“咈咈咈咈咈咈，心肝你在吗？我们来看你了！”一个嚣张又熟悉的声音从古堡的雾气中传来，只听声音就知道来人一定是那个穿着粉毛大衣的男人。

正当索隆有些发愣，不明白为什么原本该死掉的人却还活着。

整个克拉伊咖那岛就被乌云和黑红色闪电笼罩了。

米霍克抽出刀就往声音传来的方向砍去。

多弗朗明哥其实不意外会被攻击，毕竟出言调戏了别人家的男人，但他有自信能避开。

当了那么多年同事，鹰眼的实力他是知道的。

可带着盛气凌人的霸王色霸气的剑气传来的时候还是让他吃了一惊。

就算把身体线化也还是会被剑气劈烂，多弗朗明哥出了一身冷汗，这次玩儿脱了。

克洛克达尔黑着脸把快被劈成两半的人拉开。

永远学不会正经。

“喂，我们不是来打架的。”克洛克达尔出声了。

米霍克跟其他王下七武海并没什么交情，也不在意他们来的目的，只想砍了那个曾经抱过索隆身体的火烈鸟。

索隆拦下了正要砍第二刀的米霍克，他倒是想知道他们为何会出现。

“喂，鹰眼你什么时候学会霸王色了？”好死不死的多弗朗明哥居然还主动搭话。

克洛克达尔只想把嘴里的雪茄塞进这个看不懂人脸色的男人嘴里，当然是把燃烧的那头塞进去。

鹰眼铁青着脸，只是空中红黑色闪电更加密集，简直要打到多弗朗明哥头上去。

“你们……不是应该死了吗？我在黑胡子手下那里见过你们的能力。”索隆有些不明白。

“咈咈咈咈咈咈，我们做了几个傀儡替身，用SMILE仿制了果实能力，那些蠢货只是把替身的能力夺走了。你以为夺取了我们真正的实力的话，还能那么轻易被你们打败吗？”

还不是被路飞打败过，索隆腹诽着没有说出来。

“若是叙旧的话慢走不送。”鹰眼略微恢复了些气度，冷冰冰的说。

“别这样冷淡嘛，好歹我还送了你个儿子呢。”多弗朗明哥又不怕死的说。

鹰眼摸上刀的手在索隆出言说身体不便时曾被多弗朗明哥救过性命才停下。

“这个蠢货给你们添麻烦了。”克洛克达尔摁住了多弗朗明哥的脑袋，让他低下头摆出认错的姿势。

“我们来只是要给你这个。从黑胡子那里走的时候顺手拿的。”克洛克达尔递上一个小盒子。  
里面是一枚巨大的蓝宝石戒指，周围还有一圈碎钻围绕着。

米霍克认识这枚戒指，这是Juracule家族代代相传的，小时候他在母亲手上见过，后来就被传给了他的哥哥。

他知道两人送上此物是为了讲和，在秩序还未稳定的新时代树一个敌人的代价太大了。

“嗯。多谢。”简单的冲着克洛克达尔道过谢以后，米霍克把霸气收了收。

“咈咈咈，鹰眼，为什么我每次看到你的小恋人，他都是大着肚子的？你效率也太高了吧！真是好福气……”多弗朗明哥说着还略微有些怨念的瞥了一眼身边脸越来越黑的沙鳄。

索隆虽然有着六个月的身孕，然而腹部仅仅微微凸起，普通人根本不会把这种程度与怀孕联系起来。

然而多弗朗明哥却是看过之前索隆的变化，所以一语道破。

索隆有些微微红了脸。

这回还没等米霍克发作，克洛克达尔就把多弗朗明哥的脑袋砍了下来。

“真的是，一个个脾气都这么暴躁。”飘在半空中的脑袋也没闭上嘴。

直到多弗朗明哥被克洛克达尔揪着耳朵离开，城堡周围的乌云才慢慢有些散去。

米霍克打量着手中的戒指，忽然拉过了索隆的手。

“这次不许再扔掉了。”不容置喙的霸道，把戒指套在了索隆的手上。

“过些日子我会找人把它镶在你的刀上。”

“嗯。”索隆微笑着。

这大概就是剑士之间才懂的浪漫了吧。


	21. Chapter 21

当索隆肚子慢慢大起来，米霍克也告诉了Miro他即将有个妹妹的事。

小家伙兴奋极了，没事就缠着索隆，还要摸他的肚子，感受里面的胎动。

然而没多久Miro好像总有些闷闷不乐，心事很沉的样子。

某天米霍克忍不住开口询问原因。

Miro犹豫再三才问道：“爸爸，为什么爹爹总是迷路啊，而且说要往左的时候他总是往右，上次说要帮我拿掉到楼下花园里的玩具刀，结果就把我忘在阳台上，不知道做什么去了，三个小时以后才回来。佩罗娜姑姑说是因为一孕傻三年。爹爹真的是因为有了妹妹才变傻的吗？”小团子金色的眼睛里面噙满泪水，难过的表情让米霍克有点不知所措。

难道要告诉他索隆怀孕前就是这样了吗？

米霍克按了按太阳穴，为了维护住索隆在孩子心里的高大形象，只好撒了个小谎。

“这些都是暂时的，过不了多久就会好起来，不要担心。男子汉是不可以轻易哭的，如果心疼爹爹的话，那么，就在迷路的时候把他带回来吧。”摸了摸Miro脑袋上软软的头发，米霍克看着那双与自己相似的金色眼睛。

Miro揉了揉眼，目光慢慢坚定了起来，“就交给我吧，会对爹爹负起责任的。”

==================================================

自从Dracule Zora出生后，索隆就感觉自己在米霍克心目中的地位下降了。

鹰眼就是个女儿奴！

虽然之前对Miro不可谓不尽心，但很明显对Zora更是宠成了小公主，再加上佩罗娜终于有机会把自己所有对蕾丝花边和洛丽塔的热爱施展出来。

Zora本身就生的乖巧，白皙的皮肤，绿色的头发被佩罗娜绑成了双马尾（请脑补初音），金色眼睛没有米霍克那么锐利，一眨一眨的甚是可爱，身上穿着小洋装，简直就像个洋娃娃。

看着米霍克乐在其中的样子，索隆不禁摇了摇头。

这三年中两人闲时就会切磋，却依然没什么结果，但对于他们两个来说，对打带来的畅快和愉悦有时候甚至超过了亲密行为。

Miro从小也展现出了对剑道的兴趣和天赋，两人平日里也会指导着Miro修行。

索隆偶尔也会出海，重新跟大家聚一聚，久违的去冒个险，但是其他人也都纷纷结婚生子，大家能够聚在一起的日子并不多。

一天，正当他教导Miro剑术的时候，忽然就看到一个红发男人，脖子上坐了个绿毛小鬼，闯了进来。

“呦！好久不见！”熟悉的笑容，灿烂热烈的就像阳光一样。

小男孩的笑容也一样的热情，让索隆想起了当年刚认识的路飞。

红发海贼团经过此处，就小住了一下，修理下船，添一些补给。

看到Zora，香克斯脸上玩味的笑容让米霍克又忍不住想把他踢出去。

Miro一开始对这个期待已久的弟弟感到些许陌生，可不久两个小家伙就玩到了一起，还会一起练剑切磋。

Rohawk的志向是当个自由的大海贼，尽情的去冒险。

Miro也在与弟弟的切磋中产生了要去更多的地方学习更多的剑术的想法。

送走了红发海贼团和Rohawk。

也在不久后送走了Miro。

热闹了许久的克拉伊咖那岛重新变得安静了下来。

一天，米霍克对着索隆伸出了手，“要出海去看看现在年轻的剑客们吗？”  
“好啊。”索隆脸上露出了期待的神色。

END.


End file.
